User blog:SoothSaiyaman!/Godzilla vs Vegeta
They're both half monkeys Story battle :D Battle: Godzilla: I won't deny you. Takes guile to fly, prince to a kaiju Or just arrogance. We'll see which lies true when we fight, dude I won't lie. You should have stayed with Freeza chilling Beat me? You were at the mercy… of KRILLIN! I spit radioactive lasers while you're spouting drivel Terrorising Tokyo while you keep Toki Toki civil This'll be as short-lived as your fight with One Punch Man Stick to jobbing androids after I left Mecha splattered over Japan! Vegeta: ''' Is that a threat to royalty? I'll send you back to Rampage! You face no ordinary Saiyan! A high class warrior sets the stage! But this isn’t like Freeza; let me make this clear You’re about to be mere legend, and I am what you fear! Those radiation tumours have turned your brain to Monster Mash Standing in the face of my full power Final Flash! Next to a grill by the purple that would be a mercy There’s no reprieve for emo Gamera, is your heart hurty? I’ll be gunning you down, don’t know why I didn’t do it sooner Who screwed you worse? The prince, Walter White or Ferris Bueller? Under that misshapen plastic hide I can’t tell if I’ve scarred it I’m feeling a mite peckish… I’ll Hirudegarnish you with Garlic! '''Godzilla: I’m sure you’ll taste better, spitroasted alien is desirous Snack on your whole race but give Kakarot to Anguirus In the sheer intensity of my bars our cloud cover has diminished This ass is in full moon… I’m out for monkey business Vegeta: eergh… aargh… raaaaargh! King Kong: ‘Sup, dawg, it’s the king of the jun-glay This shizzle’s getting furry and this dick’s out for Harambe Back an’ on the ball, ain’t falter or fall Saved Loki and out ta be Fresh King a’ New York It’s aight, I’m fly an’ beating Sam Jackson at rhymin’ ‘Bout to kill yo ass’s big head, turn it into a Skull Island Lost yo edge being dominated by yo’ lover Boned Bulma but I swing more towards her mother Gotta dig blondes! That explains yo’ dyejob A Prince to a King? Yo about to die, jobbed! Yo power level ain’t sheeeeht, what’s ten times gonna do When I doubled yo wack power back in World War II? Oozaru Vegeta: Didn’t realize the beta male had some Saiyan heritage I’m being confronted by Yamcha! With a hairy chest! And a ghetto pass, for all the sense that made I will disintegrate your Dwarf Planet of the Apes Shooting Dr Doom with juice not out of a planet Actually gave my life, didn’t just get burned by a manlet The Arlian kaiju was more threatening by a mile I’m a Great Ape; and you’re rank and file What’s that? No more terrible remakes for me to outlast? Won’t bother with a Big Bang, I already put you on mouthblast! Out-toughed the Tuffles, I won’t broker a dystopia Instill an ancient evil with a sense of xenophobia! Outro: Who won? Godzilla and King Kong Vegeta Which half was better? Godzilla vs Vegeta King Kong vs Oozaru Vegeta Category:Blog posts